Deadly afftections
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Rachel Berry is a killing, sexy, badass sex kitten and the daughter of Hiram Berry, the head of the italian mafia in The Bronx New York, she was raised cold hearted but when her father hires her a new bodyguard named Finn Hudson herheart might change, what she doesn't know is Finn also works for the FBI who desperately tries to unmask the italian mafia
1. Chapter 1

'Tony hand me that gun' *Hiram Berry pointed at one of the many guys that were lying on the table, a large muscular guy covered in tattoos handed it to Hiram. Hiram smirked and handed it to his daughter Rachel*

'Be careful Rachela you don't wanna be shot with this, it will kill someone in less than a second'

Rachel smirked and looked at her father

'I've had enough practice not to shoot myself daddy, I'll be fine'

Hiram smiled at her and looked at three of the guys standing in the room

'they grow up so fast'

the guys nodded in agreement, they had known Rachel since she was a little girl and they started to work for her father, Hiram Berry was the head of the italian mafia in The Bronx, New York. They stole, cheated and dealed anything. The only thing Hirams heart of stone had ever loved was his little girl Rachel, she had been raised to kill and fight. Her father had taught her everything she needed to know to be in the mafia and she had never known a different life, the guys that worked for her father were her best friends, she had never gone to school because her father thought it was a waste of time. For someone who had never attended any school she was a smart young woman, she was 20 years old, she had beautiful long dark brown hair and the darkest eyes that you could drown in when you stared into them for too long. Her lips were full and always painted with bright red lipstick, she wore black tight clothes that she could easily move in. She was extremely flexible and had been trained in any type of gymnastics and fighting since she could walk. The first words she learned were gun, kill and daddy. She killed her first person on her 12th birthday and lost her virginity when she was 14 years old to one of the sons of the men who worked for her father, it hadn't mean anything and she was taught that sex was something she could do with any guy she thought was attractive unless they worked for her father or were the enemy. Her father had one life threatening enemy, George Weston. He was in the Irish mafia and had a son Rachels age, also a killing machine. Tonight they were going to rob a jewelry store, Rachel had seen a necklace she wanted and her daddy told her to get it herself with the assistance of two of his best men.

'Tony, Anthony follow me' Rachel smirked at them and they went out to get her her necklace.

They stopped a cab and Rachel held the driver under shot

'Don't even try to scream or make any move we did not tell you to make' she whispered in his ear 'drive us to 7th avenue '

terrified the driver took off and drove them to their address

'hey Rae I think we don't need him anymore do we?' Tony smirked at her and looked at her gun. Rachel smirked back widely.

'You're absolutely right Tony, we don't want him to call the cops while we are in there' with that said she shot him like it was nothing, she dragged his body out of the car and threw it into a dumpster.

'he won't be getting home any time soon' she smirked at the two men and Anthony broke the glass of the window of the jewelry store. Rachel quickly shot the security system before it could start beeping and alarm the police or anyone around them. Just when they were about to go inside they heard a voice behind them.

'Couldn't daddy afford to buy that, little girl?' Rachel turned around mortified when she heard Brody Westons voice.

'Don't talk about me or my father like that Weston' she saw three huge guys with him 'I see you brought your guards Weston, too scared to do the job yourself?' Rachel smirked knowing this would make him angry.

'shut up or I will shoot you all' Brody pointed his gun at her 'starting with you sweetheart'

'go on, shoot me, I know for a fact you won't, you know you will be shot the second you shoot me' she shrugged and looked at her nails knowing he would never shoot her.

'you really think so?' Brody smirked and walked up to her until his gun touched her chest 'would be a shame to shoot such a pretty girl like you' he caressed her cheek but Rachel slapped his hand away and shot him in his arm

'I'm not afraid to use my gun Weston' when she shot him Brodys guards started shooting at her and she jumped behind the dumpster, Tony and Anthony found a place to hide and shot Brodys guards until they were lying on the ground lifeless, Brody quickly jumped in the cab Rachel, Anthony and Tony had arrived in and drove off, still shooting at the two guys but he couldn't reach them. When Brody was out of sight Rachel came out of her hiding place

'fuck!' she spit on the ground and groaned 'why does he always have to show up?!'

Tony and Anthony walked up to her 'at least we got the other three' Tony kicked one of the dead bodies of the men that were once Brodys guards

'one of these days this will be me' Rachel sighed and looked at the dead men. Later when they were home they told the whole story to Hiram who took Rachel into his arms

'my precious angel, did he hurt you? I will kill him'

'no daddy he didn't hurt me' she shook her head and kissed his cheek 'I'm really tired I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower and then go to bed' she yawned 'goodnight papa'

'goodnight princess' he kissed her forehead and smiled at her, when she was upstairs he looked at Tony and Anthony

'and what should I do with you? this time she got away but what if next time she gets shot?' he looked at them furious 'I told you not to let anything happen to her' Anthony ran his hand through his hair

'we didn't see them coming boss we should've been more careful'

'like hell you should've been more careful! my princess needs more protection, better protection...' he shook his head and sat down 'I think I know who...'

The next morning Rachel came downstairs and raised an eyebrow when she saw her father sitting on the couch with a tall brown haired man, he was muscular and very attractive, she walked up to them

'papa who is this? what is going on?'

'baby girl this is Finn Hudson he is going to be your new bodyguard, he has been specially trained and he will make sure you are safe and sound' Rachel smiled and nodded

'Thank you daddy' she kissed his cheek and Hiram looked at Finn

'I will give you two a minute now to talk and you' he pointed at Finn 'make sure my daughters safety and happiness is the number one thing on your mind 24/7' Finn nodded

'yes sir' then Hiram left the room and Rachel sat down next to him

'hi I'm Rachel'

'I'm Finn' Finn smirked his signature half smirk at her and Rachel bit her lip as she found it incredibly sexy, Finn couldn't keep his eyes of her, her beauty hypnotized him and he licked his lips

'So you are specially trained huh? I'm guessing you have abs then' Rachel smirked, she felt herself get wet thinking about his abs.

'y-yea and I guess so' he pulled his shirt up and showed her his spectacular abs

'those look really good' they could both feel the sexual tension between them as Rachel reached out and touched his abs, she saw his eyes were focused on her boobs

'like what you see?' she smirked when she immidiately saw him look up 'don't be ashamed, my boobs look amazing don't they?'

Finn smirked and nodded 'they definitely do'

'I got a boobjob for my 16th birthday, I'm a D now' *she slowly pulled her shirt up revealing her large, perfectly rounded breasts, her nipples were dark and hard, just when Finn was about to touch them her dad came back into the room and she quickly pulled her shirt down

'so did you guys get to know eachother a bit?' Rachel smirked at Finn, they definitely did and she couldn't wait to get to know him even better


	2. Chapter 2

'did you find anything yet? anything at all?' a voice at the other side of the phone said, Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair

'nothing yet but I need to work carefully, these are big guys we are talking about and I can not have anyone see me looking through their stuff!'

'alright I'll give you some more time then... how is the plan going?'

'very well actually, I met the daughter yesterday she is a real mafia daughter and knows her... strong points'

'strong points?'

'her body...'

'my god Hudson don't tell me you fucked her already, you need to keep in your pants this time!'

'I will I will! she is a real slut anyway, I bet she fucks every guy there but we have to be careful with her, her dad is very very protective over her and will do anything to keep his little girl safe'

'you wanted this job Hudson now you finish it and finish it good, I don't want to find you dead in a dumpster like that cab driver the other day'

'that won't happen boss I promise'

'better not disappoint me Hudson' and with that the phonecall was ended, Finn sat down on his bed, how was he gonna do this?

'princess today you and Finn are going on a mission for me... an important one' Hiram looked at Rachel and handed her two guns 'you have to get a package for me, it is a special one...'

Rachel smirked and nodded 'I'll be safe daddy... anything special about who we have to get it from?'

'his name is Noah Puckerman and if anything goes wrong use that little body of yours, he appreciates pretty ladies' he smiled at her and kissed her cheek 'you'll be great little star'

Rachel told Finn the plan and Hiram handed him two guns also, Rachel already went to the car but Hiram held Finn back and pressed a gun against his head 'if anything happens to my little princess you will never see the light again' he whispered in his ear and something about his tone caused Finn to get chills but he didn't quite know what it was.

He just nodded and followed Rachel to the car

'So we have to deliver a package and my daddy told me that Noah appreciates pretty ladies so I think I will show up like this' Rachel smirked at Finn and pulled her shirt off while he was driving which almost caused him to lose control of the road. She threw her shirt in the back and soon they got to their destination, it was a large penthouse and Rachel got out of the car wearing just her black leather pants and a black lace bra that showed off her full large breasts perfectly, Finn on the other hand wasn't smirking and tried to regain the control of his member that was currently getting harder and harder as he stared at Rachels boobs. they walked up to the door and knocked.

Soon a large guy opened the door and Rachel smirked when she saw him stare at her boobs

'we're here to see Noah Puckerman' her voice was confident and strong and Finn stood behind her with a 'touch her and you are dead' expression on his face. The guy let them in and led them to a huge livingroom where Noah was sitting on the couch, he got a huge smirk on his face when he saw Rachel.

'well well well if it isn't Hirams little princess, what can I do for you today sweetheart?'

'we're here to get a package for my father'

'hmm those things are not free and he did not pay me yet... how are you going to pay me?' Noah smirked at her as she walked up to him

'Someone told me you appreciate a good fuck...' she sat down on his lap smirking

'oh I definitely do... you two' he looked at Finn and his guard 'leave the room, this flower and I have some business to do' after they had left the room much to Finns annoyance, Noah grabbed her waist and grinded his hand member against her core

'you feel that? think you can take the size baby?' Rachel licked her lips and nodded, Noah pulled off her bra and started sucking on her nipples. An hour later Rachel walked out of the room with her package and Finn frowned when he saw her messy hair and smudged lipstick

'see you next time babe' Noah winked before they went to the car. Finn studied her

'did you enjoy yourself over there?'

'I can not complain' Rachel didn't really say anything about it as they drove off, back home. When they walked back into the house Hiram smirked and kissed Rachels forehead when she handed him the package.

'did everything go smoothly?'

'yep he didn't complain at all' she smirked 'even if he would have I know Finn would've protected me' Finn nodded still a little in shock but quickly got over that when he saw the diamonds Hiram pulled from the package

'just what I wanted' whispered Hiram 'well done baby girl and Finn congratulations.. I think you deserve a treat' Hiram nodded at Finn and then looked at Rachel who grabbed Finns hand

'come on' she took him to her bedroom where she disappeared into the bathroom, Finn sat down on the bed and looked around. This was not a bedroom for the average young woman, it was red and blackand there were a lot of guns on the walls and her closet was huge, it contained a lot of black clothing and some other colours. Before he could look around more Rachel came out of the bedroom dressed in a bright red set of lingerie that covered barely anything, Finn felt himself grow painfully hard

'fuck' he mumbled and Rachel was up to the drawer and turned on sexy music that she started to dance to, she danced up to him and started giving him a lapdance.

Halfway through the song she unclasped her bra and pulled it off painfully slow, her nipples were dark and hard and her eyes filled with lust as she looked at him, even if he had wantednto he couldn't have stopped her.

Eventually she pulled off her panties and continued her dance on the bed she ended it by spreading her legs as wide as she could revealing to him her perfectly shaped wet pussy.

She then sat up and smirked at him, she pulled off his shirt and kissed him deeply, he could only kiss her back, he felt like he could explode any moment and he climbed on top of her.

He ripped off his clothes and his throbbing erection sprung free.

'so big' Rachel whispered grinning and she kissed him again, she bucked her hips and Finn kissed down her neck till he reached her nipples and started to suck on them hard. He lined himself up at her entrance and slammed into her, Rachel let out a loud cry of pleasure and arched her back when he entered her.

He slammed in and out of her, going harder and deeper with every thrust as they drowned in eachothers kisses and moans.

After a while he came hard and Rachel screamed in pleasure when she felt him cum insidenof her which caused her to reach her peak as well and electric shocks went through her body as she came hard. He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled them over so she was lying on top of him and he couldn't crush her

'best sex ever' she whispered and kissed him deeply

Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Finn woke up the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of one Rachel Berry, he smiled and slowly stroked her bare arm as she was all cuddled up in his arms. Her head was resting on his naked, muscled chest and she made adorable soft snoring noises. Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead softly before getting up. He realised that last night meant nothing special to her. For her it was just sex, she did it on daily base but for him it had felt as something more even if they barely knew eachother. He stretched and threw some pants and a shirt on before going out into the livingroom where Hiram was loading some guns. He looked up and smiled at Finn.

'Goodmorning son, did you enjoy your reward yesterday?' Finn was disgusted by how her dad used Rachel to get what he wanted but because Rachel didn't know any better she didn't mind. So Finn nodded.

'Yea Rachel was really good, she has an amazing body'

'yes my clients always seem to enjoy her also' he smirked at Finn 'I got some concerning news today'

'oh really? what is it Mr Berry?' Finn frowned a little

'turns out my enemy, John Weston has his eyes set on my daughter and my business... now I can not let this happen so I need you to take her away... I got you two fake passports and everything, I have a creditcard for both of you with no limit. Go to Soho, I have a friend who lives there and he will help you two, you have to pretend to be a young married couple and I changed the names on your papers to David and Sophia West. You be these people until I tell you the coast is clear which is probably not quite soon... Take good care of my little girl Finn and make her happy, buy her anything she wants and never say no to her unless she wants to do something that can put her life in danger... Here's a letter that explains everything to her and I am giving you two guns, one for you and one for her to protect yourselves. You will work at a tireshop and she will work as a waitress, my friend will explain everything further now go, wake her up and go.'

Finn looked at him stunned and nodded 'yes sir yes of course' he gathered the bags Hiram had packed for them and then went to the bedroom and woke Rachel up 'Rachel wake up we have to go!'

Rachel groaned 'what the fuck Finn? go where?' she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him

'to Soho... I have a letter that explains everything, we have no time to lose Rachel trust me'

Rachel then got up and quickly put on some clothes, understanding it was serious, she ran into the livingroom and kissed her daddy's cheek 'what is going on daddy?'

'Finn will explain everything my princess.. I love you so much and you need to be safe now' he kissed her forehead and then Finn dragged her out of the door to the trainstation where they took the train to Soho. Rachel cried reading the letter her dad had written but then looked up. 'we have to do this Finn and do this right, we are married from now on and our names are David and Sophia West. Finn nodded understanding and grabbed her hand.

'it's gonna be okay, you will see your dad again soon enough okay?' Rachel just nodded and looked out of the window.

They arrived in Soho at noon and Hirams friend was waiting for them at the station.

'Roman!' Rachel cried out and hugged the man excited. 'I missed you!'

'I missed you too bug' he smiled and hugged her back 'you must be Finn' he looked at Finn and shook his hand 'let's get you to your place quickly'

He took them to his car and they drove off, he dropped them off at a nice apartment building in Soho where they got the key to apartment 45A, they found the apartment soon enough and went inside. It was a cute little apartment that looked cozy and Rachel looked around smiling.

'One bedroom... looks like we'll have to share a bed, not that I am complaining' she smirked at Finn who had found instructions on a small table in the corner of the livingroom

'Looks like we are gonna shoot pictures from our wedding today to hang on the walls...'

Rachel clapped her hands 'really? I get to wear a real bridesdress?' a smile grew on Finna face when he saw how excited she was, he put the bags down.

'Wanna unpack and make this place our own? oh also our shifts start tomorrow, you work two blocks from here and I three so we are not that far from eachother' he smiled at her and kissed her forehead

'what was that for?' Rachel smiled

'well we are married now aren't we?' Finn gently punched her shoulder and she chuckled

'I guess so hubby' she smirked and kissed him deeply.

kind of a short chapter sorry for that but please REVIEW! :) cause I luf my readers :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received so far! you guys are amazing!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

A few days later, Rachel walked into her and Finns apartment and hummed a soft tune when she heard Finn gasp.

'what?' she looked at him and frowned a little not knowing what the problem was.

'what did you do to your hair?'he stared at her, her hair was chopped off and she now had a bob, her hair didn't even touch her shoulders anymore.

'oh yea do you like it? I thought a new look might make me more of a Sophia!'she smiled and put her purse down 'do you want something to drink?'

'I uhm... sure and I like it it's just... different...''

'you know what? I feel different, more grown up in some ways... let's go out tonight, my treat... well my dad's treat but who cares?'

'where do you wanna go then?' Finn looked at her and took the beer that she handed him

'a stripclub, it's been ages since I've been to one of those'

'what? you've been to a stripclub?'

'Yea the girls there actually taught me some moves! I love poledancing and I'm good too, you should see me! come on can we please go?' she used her puppyeyes on him, he rolled his eyes and then nodded

'okay fine we can go to a stripclub! but remember, stay safe' Rachel roled her eyes when he said that and got up

'yes dad!'

that evening Rachel and Finn went to a stripclub a few blocks down, she was wearing a super sexy outfit, tight shorts that showed off her butt perfectly and a crop top that revealed her flat, tanned stomach and made her boobs looks 2 sizes bigger. Finn just followed her as she dragged him along and into the club. A guy immidiately came up to them with some drinks which Rachel happily drowned and she made Finn drink a few also to loosen up.

''Finny...' Rachel was pretty drunk already and tugged on the hem of his shirt 'I'm gonna dance with the pretty lady on stage I'll see you later!'

She ran up on stage and tapped a latina on the shoulder

'hey there, mind if I join you?

'fuck no you're smoking' the latina winked at her and grabbed Rachels hips 'I'm Santana'

'I'm Rachel' she giggled and wrapped her arms around Santanas neck, Finn was watching them and he had to admit they looked fucking sexy. Santana started kissing Rachels neck and she giggled and ran her hands through Santanas hair

'Sannie I like your hair'

'I like your boobs Rach' she smirked and cupped her oobs through Rachels top, a few guys yelled at them to go on and Rachel threw her top off and showed her breasts off for the whole club to see. Finn decided it was enough and went up on stage

'Okay Rachel I think that is enough, let's go home'

'noooo I wanna staaaay they like my boobs!' Rachel pouted and giggled when Santana started stroking her boobs

'yea let her stay frankenteen who do you think you are?!' Santana shot him a glare and Finn rolled his eyes and lifted Rachel over his shoulder, she squaeled

'LET ME GOHO! YOU ARE SO MEAN I HATE YOU FINNY!' Finn ignored her rants and the fact that her boobs were pressing into his back and he carried her home, once they were home he put her down and was immidiately attacked by Rachels tiny fists against his chest

'you are so so mean! I was having a good time and you just took me away from there! you big old meanie!' Finn chuckled a little at how cute she was when she was angry, she looked like a child that wasn't getting their way.

'Don't laugh at me Finn! why are you laughing? this is not supposed to be funny!'Rachel crossed her arms angry and looked at him.

'you are still showing your boobs Rach...' he bit his lip and stared at her breasts, immidiately her mood changed

'do you like them?' she pressed them against his chest and smirked up at him, Finn felt himself get hard and he nodded

'I like them very much'

'show me' she took his hand and placed it on her breast, Finn slowly started massaging it and she moaned softly

'I want more baby' Finn then leaned down and softly started sucking on her breast, he groaned and it drove him crazy he heard her moan like that, he wanted to go further but then pulled away

'we can't keep doing this Rachel'

'why not?' she pouted at the loss of contact between his mouth and her nipple

'because... because sex should be from love...'

'there is no such thing as love'

'yes there is! I have experienced it you know...'

'really? with who? your pillow?' Rachel chuckled a little as she said this and Finn looked down

'I'm not ready to talk about it okay?'

'Fine! you can sleep on the couch tonight I'm taking the bed'

'but Rachel!'

'no buts or I'll shoot you!' she ran to the bedroom and Finn just groaned and sat down on the couch with his hands in his hair, what the hell was he doing? was he starting to develop feelings for the girl he was both protecting and trying to unmask? where was this gonna end...

**Not very long but I hope you guys liked it1 please review and see you next time!**

**xxx**


End file.
